Fluttershy is a Flutterbitch
by Y0uR10rd
Summary: When Rarity helps Fluttershy, she soon figures out this is one thing that she shouldnt have helped with. WARNING! Story is short. So don't complain!
1. Chapter 1: The New Beginning to an End

Welcome to another installment of a terrible story by Ryder MLP. This is a story I thought of as I ate breakfast.

Warning, contains gore, blood, sexual content, and alcohol.(Not the beer type alcohol.) I don't own My little Pony. Dont sue!

*Fluttershy's Secret*

Chapter 1: The new beginning to an ending.

One day in Ponyville, like any other day, except for today. It was raining due to a drought. The Pegasus ponies scheduled it in that day. All the Pegasus ponies were in Cloudsdale. All except for on yellow and pink pony, Fluttershy. Fluttershy went over to Rarity's place to ask for help.

Rarity was in her shop, humming to herself as no one was there. Rarity had a snow white coat and a beautiful blue mane. As she finished her new and loved dress covered in jewels, she heard a ring at the door. As Rarity went to open the door and behind it was Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, darling your just in time see my dress for Pinkie Pies's Spring Has Sprung Party." Rarity was bored to her head to the tips of her hooves. "Wow Rarity, it's beautiful. I especially love the jewel pattern." Fluttershy said with a soft and lovely tone. "So, um, Rarity, I was um, wandering if you weren't to busy to help me? If that's okay?" Fluttershy said stuttering her words. "I would love to sweetie." Rarity replied.

Fluttershy and Rarity set off to Fluttershy's home. As they got there, Fluttershy opened the door to let Rarity in. "So sweetie, what do you want me to help you with?" Rarity said without any feeling. "It's up here Rarity, it's in my bedroom." "Your bedroom?" Rarity said in confusion. "Well alright darling."

As Fluttershy and Rarity went towards the bedroom, Fluttershy open the door turning the knob. They walked in and closed the door behind them and locked it. Fluttershy lifted up her right wing to pull out a hatchet. The hatchet had short handle made of a green unicorn horn, and a metal part from a hatchet.

Fluttershy snuck up on Rarity and cleaved her in the back left of her leg. A loud scream was forced out of Rarity's mouth. After she stop screaming after she was attacked by Fluttershy and her hatchet, she said, "Why Fluttershy?" A tears streamed down her face with a huge gash behind her leg.

Fluttershy responded with a bitch slap across the face of Rarity with her hoof and said, "Shut Up you whiny bitch!" With an outburst. "Your my bitch now, and you do what I say or you'll die. Now get on the bed, Now!" Rarity began to cry even more as she gimped over to the bed and collapsed on it. She fainted seconds later.

Hey Broniez! Sorry if its so short. Just wanted to know how it was. This is the first chapter of many to come. Sorry if I sound horrible to My Little Pony, I love the show but I am just bored a little. Please review if like it, or you can send me ideas. Peace! (/\)


	2. Chapter 2: Flutterbitch

Hey everybody it's Ryder MLP, back for chapter 2

Important! I want to say that the first chapter was very short and was misspelled alot and I looked over it after some of my reviews came up saying I spelled alot of words wrong. Sorry. I'll make sure to double check.

Chapter 2: It's Flutterbitch

Rarity woke up after a few short minutes as she was lucky enough not to be dead on account of all the blood she lost due to Fluttershy's hatchet. The gash was stitched and poorly made of metal wire. The blood stained Rarity's leg to her hoof.

Rarity couldn't move as she was strapped on Fluttershy's bed with old twine ropes. Rarity was soon began to struggle to break free from the twine rope, but she could barely budge. Rarity was calling for somepony, anypony to help and figure out where she was. But no one could hear her, because Fluttershy's house was secluded near the Everfree Forest that only Zecora lived in.

Fluttershy walked up to her bedroom that was holding her hostage, Rarity. "Hello Rarity. Its time." Fluttershy said opening the door and pushing a old rusted cart into the room near the bed. "Please Fluttershy, please let me g-." Before Rarity could finish her sentence, she was once again slapped by dominant Fluttershy saying, " Don't call me Fluttershy you whore! My real name is Flutterbitch and don't you forget it, SLUT!"

As tears rolled down Rarity's face, she soon said, "Okay, okay just don't hurt me, Flutterbitch." "Oh trust me Rarity, this won't hurt, hurt as much as that slap! I'm also changing your name to Whoreity. Got it Whoreity!" As Flutterbitch started to yell. Rarity replied saying as she bursted to tears with a big red bruise on her right cheek. "Okay, my, my names is, Whoreity."

Flutterbitch soon fluttered over to the table she rolled in the room. She pulled the blanket off the top of the cart with great force. Under the blanket was assorted objects including a ball gag, bonesaw, an ice cream scoop, alcohol, and a syringe.

The first thing Flutterbitch grabbed off the broken and rusted cart was her favorite toy, the ball gag. The ball gags ball was red with a white strap. Flutterbitch tried to put the ball in Rarity's mouth, but she wouldn't open her mouth. She struggled her mouth closed. This made Flutterbitch furious.

Fluttershy soon got a huge grin on her face as she jammed her hoof into Rarity's poorly stitched leg that had a six inch gash. She shoved her hoof deep into Rarity's gash as the wire was also being shoved into the gash that held it together. Rarity's blood began to pour out slowly past and on Flutterbitch's hoof. Rarity soon began to scream as there was an opening for Flutterbitch to put the gag ball in her mouth.

"That's a good Whoreity, doesn't it feel better than pain?" "Y-, yes-s-s." As Whoreity began to stutter her words. Flutterbitch opened Rarity's legs, as Rarity allowed her to open her legs so she would not be assaulted again. Flutterbitch smeared her blood covered hoof on Rarity's pussy and started to lick her clit clean of blood. Flutterbitch soon stuck her blood covered tounge in the saliva covered vagina.

As Flutterbitch began to rape Rarity. Flutterbitch began to love every moment as she orgasmed, as she rubbed her own clit. Rarity muffled moans were mixed with innocence and scared to death. She pulled herself away as she gasped for air and said, "Wow your tasty, you yummy whore." Flutterbitch soon sat on top of Rarity and spit in her eye. Her eyed was now covered in spit and vaginal fluids. (Flutterbitch knew that Rarity wasn't a virgin, cause she's seen Rarity have sexual relations with Applejack's big brother, Big Macintosh.)

As Flutterbitch took the ball gag away from her mouth to spit once again into Rarity's mouth and said, "Swallow it bitch!" Rarity started to swallow the spit avoiding another assault. Suddenly, Rarity started to vomit back up the fluids and blood. Flutterbitch loved the view of her vomit and licked the inside of her mouth. She then vomit herself on her and Rarity. Flutterbitch was proudly standing over Rarity and whispered to her, "Now let's have some fun you filthy slut."

Brooooooonies, Im back! This was Chapter 2. Also review please. PM me. Email is for just PM's . Peace! (/\) 


	3. Chapter 3: Someones Pissed

Hey Dumbasses, HaHa JKJK. Any way, its time for Chapter 3. So I think I did better on my 2nd chapter than the first.

Remember, you must be 18+, or a Brony. Let's start this. Also this swears more than the other chapters combined.

Chapter 3: Flutterbitch is a bitch.

Fluttershy flew over to here cart and picked up a bonesaw as it was rusty and the edges were resharpened. Rarity began to struggle free once again, but the only thing that she got accomplished from it was exhaustion and heavy breathing. Flutterbitch soon returned to Rarity, hovering over her as she was looking at her beautiful white horn. She was eager and determined to cut it. Flutterbitch got a huge grin on her face and said to Rarity, "I wonder how horny you'll be with your horn inside you?" Rarity didn't know what it meant, but it was not going to be good.

Flutterbitch put the bonesaw near the magical horn of Rarity and began to grind the saw. Back and forth as it made a horrible wretched sound. Flakes dropped into the eyes as Rarity as it started to burn and stung her big lucious eyes. Rarity felt every moment and cried, "Why!" You used to be my best friend ever!" Flutterbitch said in a reply as tears rolled down Rarity's face, "I was just using you until you felt comfortable around me. After this, you will be my best friend forever. Also I know you'll enjoy this."

As Flutterbitch finished speaking, the horn was hanging by a thread and a thought suddenly popped in her head. Flutterbitch turned around facing away from the horn of Rarity, and kicked as hard as she could, and it was successful. As she also purposely kicked in the eye. She soon enough had a black eye and her horn was cracked down to her skull.(It wasn't too deep to kill her.) She soon gashed more blood than the back of her leg. She soon realized what to do. She decided to take the horn and penetrated Rarity's ass. She started to scream as the horn was forcefully jammed all the way into her ass. The horn of Rarity was no covered in blood and shit.

"Ahhhhhhhh, that hurt you god damn spit-fuck!" Rarity said with fiery and uncontrollable rage. This made Flutterbitch yell back saying, "You've done it now bitch! You've gone and pissed me OFF!" Flutterbitch went back to her cart and grabbed the ice cream scoop and the alcohol with her teeth and walked towards Rarity, who was still pissed off and hurt. Flutterbitch first took her hoof and bitch slapped her back and forth as fast as she can.

Suddenly, Flutterbitch took the rubbing alcohol and poured a mouthful into her mouth. She soon glanced at Rarity with a crazed and deranged look in her eyes. She spewed the alcohol onto Rarity's misplaced horn. Rarity screamed to the heavens above. The pain was getting worse and worse as Flutterbitch yelled at her saying, "Whority! What in fucking equestria did you just fucking call me bitch! Huh you whore! Huh!" Rarity was more pissed than ever. As the pain grew, the more she was use to it.

Flutterbitch put the ice cream scoop in her mouth and stared at Rarity, and was ready to gouge Rarity's eyes out and told her, "Are you going to behave, or do I need to scoop your eyes out and eat them like an ice cream sundae!" Rarity only responded to her panting and saying, "How about you put that scoop up your ass, and eat your shit, you spit-fuck! This made Flutterbitch more angry than ever. She jammed the ice cream scoop into the right eye socket. The scoop was soon splattered with blood and the eyeball, as it swam in the pool of blood in the scoop. Rarity began to burst out crying with pain as no tears came out, due to all the crying recently. "I loved every minute of this, but I'm done playing with you."

Alright! Were coming to a close as chapter 3 is now finished. Hoped you loved it. Keep reviewing. Peace out! You crazy Bronies! 


	4. Chapter 4: Is This The End

("Screw you guys, I'm goin home!" Shout Out to whoever knows where it's from.) I'm back Bronies! Hey it's time for more Fanfiction by Ryder MLP! Sorry for the late update, I went to a party and got drunk and accidentally deleted this chapter. So I recreated it.

After Flutterbitch finished her sentence, She drank the blood from the ice cream scoop. Next off she took Rarity's eyeball, as it rolled in between her teeth and clenched down with tremendous force as she chewed her eye. As soon it was chewed thoroughly, Flutterbitch leaned over and spit the chewed eyeball back inside her blood spilt eye socket. Rarity was in a tremendous pain from hoof to head. She was still breathing heavy as ever. As the eye socket was covered in chewed eye and bleeding all over her face.

Flutterbitch was ready to end Rarity for good, but she wasn't ready just yet. "Hey Whority, I hope your having fun slut, because it all about to e-." Flutterbitch was cut off as Rarity deliberately spit into the eye. As she started to comfort the eye after the spit, Flutterbitch recovered and slapped Rarity once more for the last time. She began saying, "You god damn whore, I'll make you wish you were dead!" She soon ran out the room grabbing her Hatchet made of a unicorn's horn on the coffee table and ran back in the room. She soon started to chop off the damaged limb of Rarity. Rarity soon began to scream as much as she can. But no one could hear, no matter what. More blood came out from the amputated leg of snow white mare. As more blood gashed, the more she screamed.

As Rarity was struggling her way out, she got her leg that was being amputated free, but it was definantely too late. Rarity cried as tears that returned to her face. Flutterbitch was grinning and smiling her big emerald green eyes at the cut off limb. She grabbed the lost hoof of Rarity and began to jam the leg into Rarity's pussy. It was soon stuck as it was jammed a quarter way in. As Rarity began to scream once more, Flutterbitch soon began to turn red with rage. "Fuck this! I'm fucking done with you and your screaming!" Flutterbitch screaming back. She soon began to grab the hatchet she placed on the bed and like a coconut being cracked open, she was dead in no time. "Finally you damn whore, you were pissing me the fuck off!"

Flutterbitch returned to amputating the other limbs as she removed the blood and brain covered hatchet from the crevice of Rarity's skull.

Thats it. Sorry if I rushed the death scene. I just want to save some ideas for other story's. But also check out my other Twisted story. "Applejack's Mutilation." Remember to review. Please. I wanted a good amount of reviews on this one. Peace! (\/)  
> <p>


End file.
